When snowflakes fall
by AryaUndomiel
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have introduced a new member of their family into the world, and at the infant's party Elsa collides with a familiar face. Eventually contracts have to be made as Elsa finds that the bain of her prior existence has now become her betrothed. Mostly Helsa and general Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I decided to write a Frozen fanfiction on a pure whimsical streak of inspiration, and this is my first Disney fanfiction - so *crossed fingers* and hopes all will go well. Also, I would just like to mention that this chapter is more or less an introduction and I assure you Hans will be featured more frequently throughout the story. ****Furthermore, I will happily read any reviews, and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or any Frozen characters.**

* * *

A blossoming spring had been illuminating Arendelle, bringing a sense of solidarity and warmth to the humble Kingdom. Queen Elsa had been sitting on her throne for just over four years now, and had become well at ease with the duties of a fully-fledged queen, and just like the spring, she grew into her powers more and more each day.

* * *

Princess Anna and Duke Kristoff had been happily married for three years now, and had just had their first baby, Tobias – he had a minor tuft of dark ginger hair and lilac eyes, just like Elsa and Anna's mother's. Elsa had many a time been afraid to hold the infant, in case of possibly giving the boy a chill, or hypothermia; however, eventually she found the courage to take the boy into her arms and cradle him as if he were her own – Elsa did long for the happiness which Kristoff and Anna had, but she also realised that being a monster would always cost her that. So, whenever she kissed Tobias goodnight, or watched over his cradle, held him in her arms, or watched Anna holding him, she looked into the eyes of the third heir to the throne.

* * *

The celebration of the infant's birth was beginning within hours, and Elsa was helping her sister with Tobias as she frantically had her ladies-in-waiting dress her. Elsa silently sat in the corner of the room in a president chair, which could honestly compare to the softness of a feather bed – clearly it was a seat for a mother. She held a sleeping Tobias in her glove-clad hands; they were new, and bore the crest of Arendelle on each wrist's hem – her hair was tied back in the tradition royal knot and she wore a dress of deep purple and blue – unmistakably the queen of Arendelle.

One of the ladies tightened the corset around Anna's miniature waste and the other two positioned her light pink dress around her legs, ready to pull up. "It's just weird you know – I mean I gave birth seven days ago, and Tobias' bladder is probably more in control than mine, but you know – got to have a party I guess." Anna ranted and as she held the top rim of the corset. Elsa removed a hand from under Tobias and covered her mouth as she let out a tiny giggle at the end of Anna's last remark. "I'm sorry, I know I must seem like I'm going berserk, but I pushed him out just the other day, I'm tired and in pain – and I don't think I'll even be able to hold down one canapé without regurgitating!" on that note Anna had just been dressed and she grabbed the skirt of the garment – as un-ladylike as the action could possibly be – and jumped off her platform, then marched over to her baby and sister. She peered down at her son and beamed. "He's not very big, I know – but God it hurts Elsa!" with that she widened her eyes and shook her head very slowly. Elsa couldn't believe how many years she had wasted without her sister, and her humorous language and quirky behaviour, and yet she was still humble and only ever wanted to be loved – Elsa had learnt one thing, if nothing – that she would always be by her sister's side, no matter what: because life is only short.

"At least you look beautiful." Anna, still holding onto the sides of her dress sighed with an extreme exhale and then pouted.

"Thank you. But I'm just so tired!" She stomped on the ground, and her youth shone through. The ladies then feather braided Anna's hair and the sisters ascended into the main hall of the castle, but before leaving, Elsa passed baby Tobias into Anna's hands and said: "you better wake him up, you're good at that." And the sisters smirked at one another and funnily enough, both couldn't wait to get in there and take a dip at the chocolate fountain.

* * *

The celebration had been exceptional and pleasant - after the presentation of the baby and royal family was over, the stress drifted off of Elsa's shoulders like dusty snow, and she found that she actually enjoyed herself. Although, she did have to stick to speaking to the people, in matters of government and formal affairs – she wasn't as lucky as Anna and Kristoff who would be able to comment on the last conversation they had, with one another, and make private cheeky jokes or comments on some of the people attending; Whereas Elsa had to keep herself to herself, and simply gossip within her own mind.

After a little while, Elsa decided to take a saunter to the deserts table and glance over the snacks. Spotting a chocolate truffle, she slowly removed a glove, finger by finger – it seemed as if time had slowed, as she focused her mind. You just want that chocolate, do not mess up. She picked up the truffle with thumb and finger, and finished the thing in two bites. Elsa normally would have eaten slower and with more grace, but chocolate is an emotional thing. And emotions trigger ice to fly from her fingertips. She would visit the kitchens later anyway. In that moment she turned around and took a glance at the crowd for a second, and was happy to see unity all in one room.

Just then, she heard someone clear their throat behind her, and then proceed to say: "My queen?" She turned to see a man with deep ginger hair and light hazel-green eyes accompanied by an unmistakable chin. In the shock, Elsa's eyes widened and she inhaled quickly grabbing her glove from the table and dragging it onto her pale, naked hand. "Prince Hans. What a pleasant surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Hans looked down at the queen and it was as if her already bright blue eyes had paled even further into a cold periwinkle colour. He didn't think much of it, after all she was more or less supernatural – but he did slightly wonder if she was going to kill him in that split second.

Elsa observed the man, and didn't know what to do. She had spoken and now it was his turn, yet she was the queen and she did harness the power within the conversation. So, she could walk away. But she was also scared; scared that if she walked away, he would go and find Anna, or that he would do something unspeakable just to ruin Arendelle forever… With that she just looked down and refused to show any emotion. She knew that she hadn't shown him how she felt in that moment with her face, and she wasn't going to allow him to see or know that she was scared.

"Please, excuse me." With that Elsa brought her hands together and brought her posture up to perfection once more, walking past Hans without even glancing back at him. However, he quickly turned and stopped behind her so abruptly that she felt the motion: "Queen Elsa, please – I only wish to speak to you civilly." Elsa looked up, but did not turn around. She felt anger boil through her blood and her finger tips became hard, preparing to spurt ice.

"The time to speak civilly is done." She almost spat out the words as she twisted and walked through the crowd, turning up a smile and greeting the Earl of Canterbury, in spite.

* * *

Later on in that evening, the formality became boring. With every greeting and façade of energy Elsa became more and more bored of repeating herself in such primness to people that she barely knew. The people that she could actually stand were enjoying themselves, or had already left and all of the 'rotten-eggs' of the company had now decided to attempt to get in with the queen.

She decided to excuse herself, asking Anna and Kristoff to take over her position by the throne platform, and took a turn about the gardens. She walked through the rose bushes – roses were not Elsa's favourite flower, but they did grow to their most beautiful potential in Arendelle. Elsa stood by the pink ones, and brought one to her nose for a sniff – the perfume was vibrant and subduing, she smiled to herself and wondered what it would be like to have a man give her a flower. How she would act surprised at the cliché and blush at him.

Just then Hans trailed around the corner. He had kept an eye on Elsa, to find her once she was alone: he had wondered why she had decided to walk through the rose garden, after all Elsa didn't seem like the type of queen that would leave her audience in the middle of the evening.

Elsa plucked the flushed pink rose and held it in her gloved hands, she then gingerly pulled one glove off with the hand that held the rose and placed it in her pocket. She held the rose with her gloved hand and caressed the petals with her naked hand, she didn't often let herself go this way, but she always loved the feel of everyday ordinary things that an infant or child would enjoy touching – but she never had the opportunity to, yet now she had the control to touch and feel things like everyone else.

Just then her bliss was broken. He appeared again and cleared his throat again behind her. She turned ever so elegantly but her spine prickled and goose flesh covered her arms. "Queen Elsa." He smiled at her, in a crooked way that was fairly attractive, but Elsa new him better. "Hans, of the Southern Isles." she stated. Her voice was steady, but she was now afraid. She could not escape the encounter, and she was alone – out in the open, and one of her hands was free. She could do anything. She could be immortal at this moment; she wouldn't be able to conceal what she was capable of if he did happen to drive her up the wall.

"Before you leave or say anything, I would just like to apologise for what happened the last time I was here. I know that you may not ever forgive me; but I just have to ask that you begin trade and council with the Southern isles once again. Please, don't punish my kingdom for my mistakes." he raised his eyebrows helplessly and looked at her in an honest plea. Elsa looked away, and felt her blood boil again.

"You tried to kill Anna, and almost succeeded." Her voice a dangerous whisper that only he could hear: "and then, you tried to kill me". The way she spoke sounded as if she was riddling the situation and coming to a conclusion on the subject. "In exchange for our lives, you ask for your kingdoms pardon-"

"I know, I was so wrong and what I did was unspeakable: but, I am ever so sorry." Elsa turned to look at him, her eyes ablaze in fury. She didn't realise when the transfer had happened, but the rose was in her other hand and was now frozen to a crisp.

"Don't you ever interrupt me! You committed treason – your life is a gift enough!" Elsa looked down. She wanted to cry and be left alone. She had nearly lost control. The only thing that gave her gravity was the thought that Anna and Kristoff and Tobias were still here with her, and that her kingdom was once again hers. She had all of these people relying and loving her, she did not need the fury that Hans bestowed on her. She dropped the rose on the ground and it cracked as it hit the gravel, shards of ice spreading from the flesh-toned figure of slush. She pulled out her glove and slowly drew it onto her hand. He will not make me a monster.

Elsa inhaled ferociously looking at the ground. She was surprised at his silent patience. "Why did you come today?" her voice now clear as daylight, Elsa was good at letting go by now. She looked up into his hazel eyes, and they seemed wounded, in a way.

"I came with my mother, and two of my brothers. My father insisted that the heir and the two youngest sons should go, as we don't often come to court being the youngest of thirteen".

She looked around at the bushes, the sun had now set and the stars were glowing.

"It is awfully inappropriate wouldn't you think?" she didn't hold back. He smiled at the ground and a slight exhale which resembled a laugh escaped him.

"I suppose so, but what can you do? 'Mere politics' is what my brother titled our situation." Elsa slightly widened her mouth to a little smile, but stopped herself. He looked up with the smirk and some of his hair fell on his face, it had grown.

"Yes, 'our situation' – that might be what they will call it in the history books." Hans stepped closer, he was still quite far off, but Elsa moved back a stride – just in case. He noticed her retreat, but decided to ignore it.

"There is another reason I have come. But that's for me to know and for you to find out." she noticed the tone to his voice, which made it seem as if everything that he ever said came with a cost.

"Do I dare ask?" the fun had slightly left Elsa's voice, she didn't like playing games. Of course she was still angry with him, but keeping up a fake appearance was what she had to do mostly whilst being queen. Yet, she was worried once again. She was now gripping onto the skirt of her dress, for support and keeping her eyes on him.

"I don't think you can. But when you can, I will want to tell you." Elsa lightly nodded slowly "fine".

With that, he bowed and looked up with that flirty crooked smile, once again "Your grace." and he stood up with elegance, turning away and spinning around the corner. Elsa bent down and picked up the rose, it was slowly melting but not quite. She took off her glove and squeezed the flower until it shattered to nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Tobias dined together for breakfast. It became a Sunday tradition that after mass at 8a.m the family would eat together – just as Elsa and Anna used to, with their father and mother.

It was fair to say that Kristoff (being the man of the house) would eat quite contently throughout the meal – he made his way through four open sandwiches and an entire bowl of blueberries. Yet, Anna and Elsa effortlessly held onto their composure – eating only what could fill them - the ladies tended to save their appetites for evening desert after dinner.  
Elsa took a sip of her coffee every now and then, and then peered up at Tobias held in Anna's hands – he was swaddled in a maroon blanket which suited him quite well, and Elsa realised how calm and content the boy was. He rarely stirred, and kept his eyes on his mother the entire time, as Anna looked down at him with a tender smile. "He's so quiet, isn't he?" she didn't remove her eyes from her son whilst saying it – Anna was absolutely in love.  
"I've noticed, he seems very disciplined." Elsa giggled lightly and smiled at Anna.  
"I would never have thought it – after all, he is our child." She then looked at Kristoff and giggled and he chuckled back.  
"Well touch wood, because that might just change." He beamed at his wife.  
"Well I hope not. I have much hope in him being an excellent future king." Anna looked up and her eyes looked disheartened, her mouth dropped and formed a sob at Elsa comment.  
"Oh Elsa! Don't say such things – you will find someone, and be happily married, and then have your own heirs, and their own heirs and more. We'll have all of the dukes and duchesses." Kristoff took a sip of his tea and nodded along.  
"No. You and I both know that that won't happen, and we shouldn't pretend otherwise." With that Elsa stood from her chair at the head of the table, and removed the napkin from her lap, turning to one of her ladies in waiting that stood to the side of the table: "Anette, please tell Henrik that I will be in the gardens this morning, but if anything comes up he can send for me straightaway – for I desire some fresh air." The girl nodded lightly and curtsied at the queen and left.  
Elsa walked over to Anna, who had further despair in her eyes – as if she had truly offended Elsa. Elsa laid her hand on Anna's shoulder and looked into her fierce green eyes; "don't despair for me Anna, I am quite happy with my situation. I have all that I want." That for the most part was true, but even Anna could see that Elsa was really missing something. With that Elsa left the room, and made for the gardens – she had decided to pick another rose for her office, and not let it perish this time.

* * *

As she dawdled through the garden mazes she took in the fresh spring air. There was a light breeze that lingered in the gardens and she contently held onto her cape and was thankful for her gloves, but invited the warm sunlight that streamed on her face in soft winks.  
Elsa turned a familiar corner, and walked with her arms outstretched – like a child holding onto the two sides of the stairwell banisters – yet elegantly she skipped over to her favourite bench within the shrubs of the rose bushes and pulled a small book out of her pocket. Pulling the cover open she picked out the bookmark and placed it next to her, then delved into chapter 17.

* * *

Anna reluctantly handed baby Tobias over to Helen (his nurse) and decided to take a turn through the gallery. It happened to be one of her favourite places, which she would often run around in, when she didn't have Elsa to keep her company.  
However, now it wasn't such a cosy place – guests from Tobias' presentation would wonder in every now and then, and Anna would bitterly think to herself _when will they leave_? Anna sat down on one of the central seats of the area and stared blankly into the space. Kristoff was at the fish market that evening to say a speech, and Elsa clearly wanted to be alone, so she took the opportunity of silence. Just then, someone that Anna least expected to encounter stepped in front of her, blocking the light with his toned physic. She looked into the face of a fetching fabricator that she really didn't want to be anywhere near.  
"Princess Anna." He bowed to her lightly and she stood, her fury making her body move faster than expected.  
"I don't think you should be here!" Anna's voice echoed throughout the parlour and everyone looked at her in equal shock and irritation. Hans awkwardly glanced around and Anna couldn't help but blush vigorously. "I'm so sorry." She dusted her dress and composed herself. "Gooday sir."  
She walked across the room without looking back at the bane of her existence. Hans followed the princess across the room, without making a fuss. Anna couldn't tell that he was behind her, but her pace had quickened. She turned a corner and made for Tobias' nursery, before she stopped at the request: "Anna, please wait."  
Anna felt her back tense at the sound of her name, which he had once won her over with. She turned on the man and flared her nostrils in dissatisfaction. "Hans, I… I just can't speak to you." Yet she didn't move, she stood in front of him carefully. Over the years Anna had become more conscientious.  
"Look, I know that you will probably never ever want to speak to me again. And I deserve that." He frowned but looked deeply into her eyes, and he had no idea how much that face had once attracted her, and every other girl that ever passed him. "I wish I could take back what I did, I really do. I am ever so sorry, princess Anna." At the mention of her name she lost the look of sympathy and stood at her full posture with pride.  
"I don't understand."  
"I-"  
"I thought I saw you, but I wasn't too sure- four days ago, at my son's presentation. Why did you come?" Her voice was quite monotone, but the confusion came through.  
"I'm here with my mother, and two of my older brothers."  
"Oh. Well- I suppose you'll be leaving soon. You have no right to be within our kingdom, anyway, and Elsa should see to that right away- I'll tell her that you said goodbye." With that she turned and Hans stepped forward – he almost felt like grabbing her and sticking her to the surface just to get one sentence through her ears, but he knew better than to be so rash. He had forgotten how heard-headed the princess could be.  
"Anna, wait." The sound of his voice danced on her ears and she turned and could see the clear plea in his eyes.  
"What." She bit her lip in anticipation.  
"I just need to speak to Elsa. Please tell me where she is." Anna shifted uneasily and wondered if she should give the information. But then she remembered that Elsa could take care of herself, even more so than herself.  
"She should be in her office."  
"I've just been there, and she wasn't there." Confusion came across Anna's face like a sunset and then her eyes sprung back to the light.  
"Then she's in the rose bushes, you know near where we walked after her coronation…" The happiness slowly left her tone, and her face grew younger somehow, just how he remembered it. He smiled at her and bowed.  
"Thank you, Princess Anna. I know exactly where I need to go." He then turned to walk in the opposite direction, but then turned back, remembering something: "And, your son- Tobias. A lovely little boy." He then bowed again, and this time waited for Anna to turn away before walking off.

* * *

Hans made his way to where Elsa and he stood four nights ago. And there she was, she wore a lilac dress that brought out her paleness in a desirable way. She delved into the pages that she was reading, and Hans wondered how intelligent she must be. He then thought of what he would have to do within the next few seconds. He would have to break the news to the ice queen. He stepped closer to the queen and as he did so, she slowly picked up the metal object next to her and placed it in the book without looking away for a second. She then shut the book and looked up, but the contempt was soon gone from her eyes.  
She did not stand. She did not move. Queen Elsa didn't know what to do. She didn't think that Hans would be back so soon, nor at all. In fact she thought that he had left the night after Tobias's presentation. Once that thought had occurred, she then became further intrigued – for what he had wanted to tell her must have been something of some importance. Standing she stated: "Prince Hans." He step towards the queen and bowed lowly to her,  
"Queen Elsa." He stood and she met his eyes and looked in them for some signal of danger or a lie. But he looked, in a way, quite genuine.  
"You stayed." She didn't show any emotion. She was always good at that.  
"I did. Are you shocked?" he furrowed his brows almost mockingly, but secretly he was genuine.  
"I am, but don't be surprised. For I never envisioned you as one to keep promises." She hoped that wounded him, and it slightly did.  
"Some promises are more important than others." He looked at her with hope in his eyes, and her eyes widened and took in what he had just said.  
"Tell me what you want to, then."  
"I believe it is you that wants me to tell you." He smirked lightly and Elsa blinked. She didn't like playing dangerous games like this.  
"Just say it, Hans." He then became serious again.  
"I think you should take a seat." He jested his hand towards the stone and Elsa look at him in dismay.  
"No."  
"Elsa-"  
"It's _queen_ to you!" She felt frustration prickle at her fingertips.  
"_Queen _Elsa, just sit. Please." That time she listened and sat quite heavily. She didn't like the emotions that were coming off of him. She didn't like how weird he was acting.

The prince stood in front of the queen, at a few step's distance. He looked around and wondered where to begin. He didn't like this at all. He almost wanted out.  
"Hans, just say it. I'll sit, and listen." She sensed the anxiety coming off him – he probably had a message from his father or something, and perhaps he felt intimidated. But then again, he did command her to sit down. Which was awfully unruly.  
"We are to be married." With that he inhaled. She had no idea of how difficult it was for him to say those words. "To bring unity to our kingdoms, and to bond our counties to create a sovereign state." Elsa felt frost creep onto the inside of her gloves and scratch the back of her hand. She inhaled slowly and didn't look at him once. Anger burned inside her.  
Hans looked down at the queen and he saw her grip her skirt and look as if she wanted to run. "The courts have agreed with the notion, and legally it has to happen. My father believes that the bond between our kingdoms needs to be made more evident, as ever since the passing of your parents and the incident between Anna, you, and myself- I suppose it's my punishment." He looked down at her again and tears beaded at her eyes. She stood slowly and nearly came to his full height, looking him right in the eyes.  
"It's my punishment too." Her voice was a soft snarl that was like metal being scraped across rickety ice. She walked past him, almost in deliria not looking at him again. She flicked the falling tear from her cheek with her frozen glove. Hans just watched her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews, and I would love to hear more from everyone that's reading this - I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this story, and I'm glad that you guys are liking it. :)**

* * *

Elsa sprinted straight to her chamber where she dismissed all of her ladies at once and lay on her bed in silence for the best of two hours. She didn't know what to do, or what to think. Over time her room had frosted over and eventually became a winter wonderland – everything was glazed with a thin layer of glassy ice, and a light flurry fell from the sealing every now and then.

By the sixth hour of the evening, she decided to stop pitying herself and seek some council. She cleansed her face of any tear-stains and reapplied the light makeup that she wore for casual occasions, using a mirror which was framed with prickly ice and fogged over… Leaving her hair in a Dutch braid she left the room and went straight to her office.

* * *

The guards pulled the stately oak doors open with little struggle for her, and she walked in with as much grace as she could muster. Her trusted royal advisor, Henrik stood at his timber bedecked desk, analysing a scroll which was probably addressed to the queen. "Sir Henrik, I apologise for my absence… I haven't been feeling very well." She stole a glance at the room, and took in the warmth of the candles and the rampant fire.  
"It's perfectly fine, you're majesty. Nothing too impossible has crossed my path today." His voice was modulated with wisdom and a prime age. Henrik was a man in his early 50's, with light brown hair which had silver running through it and had it always slicked back. His eyes were almost black, and loomed with morality and intelligence. He was naturally taller than Elsa, and had a strong build.

Elsa lightly stepped to the opposing side of his desk, whilst Henrik read the last few lines of the scroll – the script was graceful and lenient. He looked up at the queen "A letter from Queen Elinor of DunBroch, Scotland. Her apology for not being able to attend the young Marquess' presentation." He merely elevated his eye brows and laid the scroll to his right.  
"Henrik." She looked at the man and he returned the look, yet he was still bent over his desk with his hands planted like fists on the oak. "I wanted to ask you, when does the party from the Southern isles leave." His expression became confused and slightly hardened. "Henrik what's wrong?"  
"Has Prince Hans not spoken to you yet?" The words came out leisurely, and Elsa's eyes widened in shock. He had known what was going to happen, and hadn't warned her.  
"You knew!? And did it ever occur to you that perhaps I would want to know." Elsa felt her whole body shudder and squirm.  
"Your majesty, of course I did – but it was never my tail to tell." Exasperation encircled his voice but it stayed controlled, and she caught herself. She realised that she had left him to be at her beck-and-call for the entire day, and whilst he was still swathed in paperwork, she expected even more of him.  
"I'm sorry. Today I shouldn't have left you to all of this." She jested towards the desk that was sprawled with paper upon paper.  
"No. I am your royal advisor as well as humble servant. I apologise. But, I could not have saved you from Prince Hans, he was going to be the one to tell you." He stood up now and looked at the queen with neither a reassuring smile nor a pitiful expression. But he did pity her greatly at this moment – she was so young, and afraid. But the strongest woman that he had ever known.

"What can I do? Can I make it stop?" She took to glancing at the floor and looked all of a sudden like a girl again.  
"You could – if you are that desperate. However, the courts would take it as an offence, and you would be stripped of your title as Queen of Arendelle." Elsa sat down on the lounger that faced Henrik's desk, and looked bewildered. Then she slowly nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Fine."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Fine, I will do that. I had been prepared to hand the thrown to Anna and Kristoff eventually anyway." She looked at him slowly even though she felt extremely unconvinced.  
"That is not what you want."  
"It is."  
"No, it's not. You love Arendelle. Yes, your sister has a pure heart, and she is very popular with the people. But you and I both know that Anna is not what the kingdom needs. At least not now…"  
Elsa sighed deeply. He was right: Anna was so affectionate and gentle, but she could not see the bad and wrong in the world and would not know how to deal with the stresses of running a kingdom. It would destroy her, and Arendelle.

"And what about Kristoff, he would make a good king?"  
"Perhaps he would, someday. But even he is still easing into being a Duke." Henrik's voice was measured and patient, as was his nature. Elsa burrowed her head into her hands. She lay there for a bit, trying to blank everything out and stop herself from breaking down.  
"Why can I never win?" Henrik walked slowly around the desk and sat next to the queen. He only ever felt sorry for her – she didn't deserve this, any of this.  
"If it is any consolation, when you and Anna left the palace after your coronation, Prince Hans took over the order of the palace and governed Arendelle. He handed blankets and cloaks out to the local people, and offered the entertainment hall as a soup kitchen. If you were to look past your dealings with him, he is a good and gracious Prince, and I'm sure he would make a just King."  
"And what about Anna? What would she say?" Her voice muffled by her gloves.  
"It is your verdict, Elsa. But Anna will have to respect your decision at the end of the day." She looked up at the man, and sat to her full height.  
"I'll do it then." She looked at him, her nose gave away her weakened state, but her blazing blue eyes shone with conviction. "If it means that I can protect Arendelle and save my sister, then I must. I won't be happy, and I am scared, but oh well." Her voice was brittle and breaking but the words were the truth.  
"You are a very brave woman." She smiled at Henrik, and his eyes softened.  
"You should go now, and tell him."

* * *

Elsa walked quite briskly, as she followed a rushed maid to his room. She didn't often walk through the guest-room-quarter of the castle, and would often get lost. But she enjoyed looking at the paintings on the walls of the corridors – they were illustrations of Arendelle in its youth, and were ever so elegant.  
The maid eventually stopped, "Prince Hans' room, your grace." After a weak curtsey she shrunk away in the other direction. Elsa had noted that Hans was housed in one of the more 'first class' rooms – probably due to Henrik's knowledge of the proposal.  
Elsa knocked once and then pushed the door open, with slight reluctance. He was pacing up and down with a small book in his gloved right hand, his eyes glued to the pages.

Elsa cleared her throat, and he swiftly looked up – he was quite far away from her and behind the tea table and sofa's, so she could understand why he had not seen her instantly. Hans snapped the book shut in his hand, and took an easy bow before placing the book on the marble shelf above the crackling fire – which was the only thing illuminating the room.

"Queen Elsa. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She wasn't sure of whether he was being sarcastic, or not. But either way she had come to tell him one thing, and she would go through with it, no matter what.  
"Prince Hans." Her voice shook but she made sure not to lose volume. She stepped closer, and he moved around the sofa and stoop in front of it with his arms crossed, relaxing his lower back onto the furniture. She watched the muscles flex in his caffs – clearly he was a rider. The intimate light of the flickering fire lit half of Elsa's face and he noticed the pinkness of her cheeks and nose, but didn't think much of it. "I have come to accept your proposal."  
"Oh." His voice was slightly stunned but his body didn't portray emotion, apart from the fact that he uncrossed his arms and stood up straight.  
"Yes. I hope you are pleased with yourself?" Elsa lightly smiled as to torment Hans, and to find an answer from him. She didn't really know if he wanted this to happen either.  
"I- well I suppose no matter what, I was going to married off. I- suppose I am quite lucky that you are somewhat fair of face." The compliment came out quite withered and stiff, but Hans did mean it.  
"Well- if that is that. Goodnight Prince Hans." She nodded lightly and turned to leave the room.

"Elsa, wait." He halted her with his hand and jested for her to sit on the sofa. She obliged, cautiously.  
Elsa walked past the prince, and sat on the single sofa – as to not allow him to sit next to her. The prince passively walked in the opposite direction, around the larger sofa and stood across from the queen on the other side of the tea table.  
Elsa followed him with her eyes. He walked lightly and slowly. She had noticed that the prince tended to walk slower when he was thinking of what he was about to say. Just then he stopped and looked to the ceiling and then the fire. The raging talons shone in his eyes, and his eyebrows loosened as he came to a conclusion.  
"Do you want to do this, you don't have to if you don't want to. You know that." He didn't remove his eyes from the furnace to see the astonishment on her face. Elsa didn't think that he would wonder, let alone care about how she felt about the situation; then again, she wondered if it was what he wanted.  
The queen composed herself, and took a light breath to clear her mind before speaking. She looked at him for a moment, and finally he looked back. His face slightly confused. It was attractive in an arresting way, with the light of the fire flickering on half of his face.

"If it is the lesser of two evils, then I want it."  
"And what if it is not the lesser of three evils." His tone had somehow become frosty and absent. He looked back at the fire.  
"I don't understand." Elsa's voice became meagre. He took a small breath of exasperation.  
"You give up the throne. Or you marry me, and all is well. Or, perhaps you marry me, and I am a dreadful partner." He stood with his hands in his pockets, but still his body stood tall and resolute.  
"I, still don't understand…"  
"We do not love each other, fair enough. But even so: I might become hostile, I may become somewhat of a depressant. I may even simply tire of you." This time he looked at her dead on. The words prickled at Elsa's mind – tweezing at her thoughts. "Elsa, I make no promise to ever remotely love you. I know that I won't be honest, or loyal or considerate. Do you understand now?" His face was solemn and his brows were furrowed as he tried to explain the glazing of his latest thoughts.

She exhaled the breath that she had held on for what seemed like a while. She looked back into his tawny eyes and deep inside found acceptance in the thing. She realised that he was only being realistic. Her life was no fairy-tale after all.  
"Precisely." And she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**When snowflakes fall: **Chapter 5

She bit her lip and felt the ecstasy of pain flow through her gums and jawline. Knuckles as hard as rocks tensed at her sides as the girl brushed the icy tips of her hair. Plucking every strand of soft flaxen hair which was then gruffly pulled through the brush's bristles. Elsa didn't complain or protest, she had felt and known more pain, and it was never physical.  
The queen looked in the mirror set in front of her. Glaring into her own dead blue eyes, as if she was seeing a ghost in front of her. It wasn't herself, though. It was Hans' property.  
She hadn't cried anymore, after the conversation. It wasn't worth it, nor was he. She had paced a bit, and then gotten bored so decided to read. When she couldn't concentrate on the words anymore she went to sleep, because sleeping is the only way to escape.  
That morning she was expected to spend breakfast with her fiancé, and Henrik made sure that she would not be able to escape the obligation.

Hans had waited patiently for the queen to arrive. They were having a private breakfast in the reserved dining room, and Elsa's maids would be serving them, so Hans would have to be on his best behaviour.  
Eventually she graced the prince with her presence, entering the room on the dot of 0900. She slowly stepped through the double doors and everyone in the room curtsied with devotion or bowed in homage to their queen, apart from Hans. The prince took in the quintessence of her. She wore a light green dress which made her appear fragile and young in an ethereal way, her hair was down in a simple Dutch braid and Hans liked how natural she looked. It was pretty.  
The prince stood out of his chair and walked down the room to meet her. He stopped just in front of her and bowed fluently with a smile that didn't reflect what had happened the night before. "My lady, please join me." She lightly smiled back, out of empty curtesy.  
They sat to some fruits and funnily enough Hans sat at the head of the vast table, with Elsa on his right. Elsa followed the order of things, and placed her gloves on the table next to her. After a few moments of silence, the prince took a sip of water and for the first time since he had sat down looked at Elsa right in the eyes. She looked up from her food and looked back at him, not expecting what would come next.  
The maids could feel the obstinate nature of the two radiating throughout the room. Each participant in the engagement was just as stubborn as the other, and they each pealed their ears in anticipation of what would come next.  
The prince leaned further down to look at Elsa on her level. "I just want to formally apologize." She hadn't expected it, but he did in fact say it.  
"Apologize?" Elsa said sharply.  
"Yes, I think I may have stunned your sister. She did not expect me to overstay my welcome, and I suppose I gave her a fright when I spoke to her yesterday." Elsa was completely taken by surprise. _The absolute impudence of him!_ She thought. He had tormented and belittled Elsa's very fait and he wouldn't even admit that he was wrong.  
This time the queen lowered her voice, just like his as to not allow any of her maids to hear: "Oh. Well- well I suppose… Anna's fine." Elsa looked down at her plate and furrowed her brows in confusion.  
"Well you seem shocked?" Genuine confusion shone through his voice.  
"I- never mind."  
"You what?"  
"I just thought that if anything, you would have apologised for what you said to me, before." This time Elsa looked at him, trying to figure him out.  
He laughed. A short, sweet laugh that was smooth like glass.  
"Elsa, my dear." He couldn't hold back a second chuckle, and took her left hand in his, encompassing it in warmth. "I meant what I said, and I will not apologise because it is the truth." He then stood, clasping the serviette that lay on his lap and slamming it on the table with grace and then he left. Elsa looked astounded at the manner of him. He then walked to the door and stopped, before turning and giving a small bow of the head, "my queen."  
Elsa stood instantly and followed the man. It wasn't over.

She wasn't sure of whether or not he could tell that she was behind him, but she didn't care. He went straight to his chambers, but didn't close the door. Elsa looked over to the guard that stood at the end of the corridor and he smiled at her pleasantly as if wondering if everything was alright due to the confusion on the queen's face. She nodded to him and walked into Hans' room. He had stopped in front of the fire and didn't face her.  
"Close the door." Oddly she obliged and then stepped forward to speak her mind.  
"You shouldn't say those things, ever. It's just unkind, to anyone let alone the woman that you plan to marry." Elsa's voice was a gasping cry, but she tried not to shout. The room became cold however. She had forgotten her gloves…  
"I don't care. It was the truth, and _you_ had to hear it. I'm not going to live a lie..." At that moment he turned to her. His room always seemed quite dark due to where it was placed in the castle.  
"So you've decided to play the saint now."  
"I don't care for your opinion, but I know what I'm doing-" Elsa cut in with fury.  
"And then you just leave the dining table!"  
"So that you wouldn't have to act like this in front of the ladies!" He shouted with reluctance, but needed to get his point across.  
"That's not my point! My point is that you are selfish!"  
"No, I'm just smart. And you followed me here didn't you." His voice wrung with triumph.  
"What's your point."  
"My point is, we've been trying to work at this for, what? Twenty-four hours? So just stop trying to wear the trousers in this relationship. You're no good at it, clearly I'm going to be the one that tales charge from now on."  
"How dare you!" He smiled crookedly and took in her anger like fuel to his fire.  
"Why don't you just leave, or quit? Give up, Elsa. You found it easy enough before." The words cut at her, just as he wanted them to.  
"Shut it! Shut up, now! I won't let you psych me out. I know what I'm doing too, Hans. I know exactly what I'm doing."  
"Well, good for you. Now you can go." He gestured towards the door in irritation. Elsa slowly took a break to breathe, and come back to her senses. The room had become misty and chilled in an ominous way. The floor had brightened and the air had become dewy. Ice clawed up the windows and the walls had become tuff with frost-glazing. Elsa then noticed that Hans didn't portray it heavily, but his arms had become tightly folded and his jaw muttered, showing quiet signs of teeth chattering.  
The queen twiddled her fingers and spun her wrist softly and it was as if she absorbed the fortress of ice. She felt the coldness flow through her veins and it was almost a shock to the system to take in so much power.  
"I'm sorry, I don't often-"  
"It's fine." He bit out the words. "But if you want to, you can stay… It's your choice." He didn't seem intimidated at all, in fact he seemed to be finally acknowledging that she has a say in the way the relationship goes.  
The queen hesitated in her reply, she didn't want to seem eager, or angry… She just wanted to seem calm and collected for a change.  
"You don't want me to stay, I know that. I'll go." She turned to leave the room, but he stepped forward and the minor sound of the pitta of his heels made her want to stop. Hans had a scent of control and order, he didn't necessarily try, but people still felt the absent need to follow him.  
"I want you to stay, so stay." His voice was soft but heavy.  
"Fine. Are you always so controlling?"  
"Are you always so defiant?" Elsa glared at the prince and he simply smiled. Again, he was winning. "Look, I don't want to argue with-" She cut in  
"Neither do I!" He looked at her knowingly in distress.  
"I want to talk to you, and get to know you. Is that too much to ask?"  
"I suppose not." He then walked towards her. Every step was subtlety slow. Elsa was lost for thought as he meandered over to her. He stopped close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her forehead.

"Will you hurt me if I take your hands?" He was quiet and patient. Elsa exhaled deeply.  
"I don't know." He took both of her hands in his, and held them there for a little moment. They were soft yet tuff, and cold. She felt confused and lost. It shouldn't be like this. Hans noticed her furrowing her icy brows, "Am I too warm for you?"  
"No, you're just right." She then looked at him in surprise. She didn't know why she said that. Her frozen eyes looked into his. He wondered what she was thinking, and feeling. He wondered if she was hiding pain, or perhaps something that she wants. He wondered if she felt comfortable, or at home. He needed to know.  
"What are you thinking?" His voice was heavy and low. Every breath he took dusted her forehead.  
"I'm thinking that I agree…"  
"Agree with what?" He was still holding her hands…  
"I agree that you and I will probably never love each other. But, that's ok, because I'm not looking for that. I'm looking for a king, and you could be a good one." Hans took her words into consideration with a smooth nod and agreed with her. "What are you thinking?" she asked.  
"I'm thinking that you're really not that much like Anna…" Elsa felt instantly shocked by the statement. She wondered why he thought of her sister at such a moment. Anyhow she kept her cool.  
"How?"  
"Well, you're more careful, and slow."  
"Slow?" the words came out discerningly.  
"As in the way you move. Anna's a bit more energetic, whereas you tend to meander a bit…"  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"Not always." He then looked down at her, and found a youthful presence in her eyes. He could get used to this. He then let go of her hands, slowly but surely and she looked back at him and slowly lowered them to her sides. "You seem warm enough now." The words didn't come out the way he wanted them to, but she didn't mind.  
"Yes, thank you- I ought to leave now."  
"Yes, I think so." He followed her to the door and held it open for her. She walked out without looking back at him, but he watched her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I would just like to apologies for my absence, and say sorry that this chapter is quite short. I am studying at the moment, and so when I do have the chance to write I will probably take my time to write something long, or much like this chapter write something short in about two hours (that is if I am inspired).  
****But I hope that you are enjoying the story so far, and I do hope to complete this, so don't lose faith in me if I leave you hanging for a month or so over time. In this chapter I introduced my love for classic texts, and I'm sorry that the timing of said texts might not make sense, as I obviously don't know when Frozen is based (e.g I mention that Jane Eyre is a classic, when she probably would only have started writing at the time of Frozen.)  
Anyway, have a lovely Easter!  
-Ariana xx**

* * *

One week had gone by and Anna couldn't help but struggle to simply turn a corner in her own home due to the fact that a certain prince could possibly be lurking around. It irked the princess to wonder what was going on between Hans and Elsa. She had seen Elsa walking down the halls every now and then and often saw her pacing on her balcony from the gardens, but not once did they have a proper conversation that week. Anna doubted that anything serious was going on, but it did worry her as she hadn't sat down to anything, let alone even a meal with her sister for what seemed like an excruciatingly long time. She began to get lost in her thoughts when she wasn't with Tobias or Kristoff, and her mind would branch to places that had never been ventured before…  
She had gone back to the place of isolation that her childhood was surrounded by. She did have her little family, but Elsa was more than that. Anna knew that she loved Kristoff a lot, and Tobias even more, and that is the way it should be, however due to all of the lost time that she hadn't completely gained back with Elsa as a child, she knew that she loved Elsa much much more than anyone else in the world.  
She didn't want Elsa to skirmish away with hidden or broken feelings. And she didn't want their relationship to digress to what it was before. But she knew that the only way to get through to her sister was to give her time and to trust her. If the past years had shown Anna anything, it was that her stubbornness would never break down Elsa's wall of seclusion; in order to break down such a wall, trust would have to grow with time.  
With that thought accompanied with acceptance in her mind, Anna opened the door to the nursery and skipped over to her baby boy. He chortled and smiled, raising his blushing, chubby cheeks and clambered the air with his chunky fingers in attempt to reach his mother.

* * *

Elsa gave a girly giggle and stepped back to support herself as the joke consumed her. She grabbed her jaw in attempt to cover her mouth and bent over in overwhelming hilarity. "You can't-" Again the laughing state took over her, and she couldn't bite out the words.  
He chuckled for a moment, in the amusement of seeing her so surprised and mundane. They were in the private library, where Elsa kept all of her casual reads.  
"It's only the truth." He amusedly gasped.  
"That's not the point though." She still squinted in laughter.  
"I just don't see why people read romance, first of all. And then on top of that it becomes a romance turn thriller…" He lifted the ancient text entitle _Romeo and Juliet _and fondled the cover, he then slid it back onto the shelf. "I just- why would they kill themselves… I mean seriously? Life couldn't have been that bad…"  
"Oh Hans, that's not the point. It's a fantastic script, and they killed themselves because they were in love." He looked upwards and to the right, as if trying to puzzle out the idea.  
"I just still don't get it."  
"Hans- "  
He cut her off. "Anyway, they could have married again. She could have gone home. Besides, he murdered her cousin, and I don't think he could ever go back on that."  
"Touché" She gave him a winning glance, with a smirk which presented the word as a whim rather than punch to him. And he looked down and silently smirked.  
"Fair enough." She smiled back. "Well, I read the play as you asked. I gave you my opinion, I would just like to put my hands up and say that I do enjoy Shakespeare's writing- "  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. Although, this play was not my cup of tea."  
"Fair enough." She shrugged her shoulders in acceptance. It was just a test, to see how reliant he was. He did do what he was asked to, and he was honest. Which was what you ultimately want in a husband. Although they clearly didn't have much in common, his views were backed up, and he evidently was quite intelligent. "So what do you like to read, sir?"  
"Well, if I must divulge, when it comes to Shakespeare's works, I do enjoy a sonnet or two…"  
"So he is a romantic after all." There was a deep underlying humorous tone throughout the entire conversation – it was just one of those mornings.  
"I suppose I am, although there are some books which I cannot stand- I'll be honest with you Elsa: I tend to judge people on what they read. It is a fact, and I am not ashamed of it…" He waited for her reply. He tended to do that more often, lately.  
"So, you've skimmed over my library, and you've read one of my favourite plays. What do you take me for?"  
He thought for a moment."I take you for a phycologist."  
"Pardon…?"  
"About half of these books" he addressed the room "are fiction, and the others non-fiction. Most of them follow a story of human nature or behaviour. You clearly like the humanities, and reading about relationships. Nothing here is really about animals, and you'll find the odd biography, furthermore you don't really have anything on numeracy or any discipline of that kind. Clearly you read to enjoy the literature rather than to study. I admire some of the choices of text that you have in here, and most of them are classics, such as you're Jane Eyre collection over there." He gestured to one of her favoured corners of the room.  
"Is that all?"  
"Well, yes. After all I already know you, so why should I have to read you by studying your books? Either way, I'll have to marry you…" There was a twinkle in his eye. He didn't smile, but his stature had become reassured. Both of them had realised that even if they became intoxicatingly sick of one another over the years, they could spend their time debating over their love of literature.  
A few moments of silence passed by and Elsa invited the prince to sit down on one of the sofas whilst they waited for some tea. "So, what's your favourite book Hans?"  
He looked up and deeply contemplated that for a moment. "I… don't think I could say. My mind changes a lot." Silence loomed over the couple again… and then Hans shot up. "At the moment, I am quite enjoying the Poldark novels, and I suppose they might become my favourite over time."  
"Ah! I've heard of them, any good?" He took a deep breath and looked sternly at Elsa.  
"Now, that's the type of romance you should be reading… Perhaps I'll lend them to you someday."  
"Good. I would like to get the opportunity to judge you too, sometime."


End file.
